sju_knowledge_basefandomcom-20200214-history
Logins
Student Logins BLACKBOARD, MYSJU, STUDENT EMAIL, & UIS MySJU Mysju.stjohns.edu Username: Firstname.LastnameXX (If unsure of email go to UIS click on View Email under the Personal Information Tab) Password: Your PIN aka PASSWORD is Sj and the eight digits from your XID number (You can find the X# on your Acceptance Letter) Student Email: Students access their email from MySju; the Email link is located at the top of the page UIS Stjohns.edu/uis Username: XNumber Password: Same As MYSJU password listed above Note: I.T doesn't provide the X#. You can find it in MySju, click Blackboard, select your name, Settings, and Edit Personal Info. Or Call Registrar 718 990-1339 Blackboard Now accessed from MYSJU; link will be at the top of the page CAMPUS COMPUTER, LIBRARY DATABASE, & WI-FI Computer and Laptop Login Campus Computers and Student Laptops Username: First Letter of First Name, First Four of Last Name, Then Last three of Your X Number (Example for name John Doee “Jdoee123”) Note: On rare occasions, the username will end with the last 3 of the Social Security Password: Sj(Storm ID Number) (Make sure to capitalize the “S" and don't include the brackets) Note: The Storm ID number is on your St John's ID, if an ID is needed please go to the Storm Card office located in ROTC. Online students please call 718 990-6257 Library Databases http://campusguides.stjohns.edu/az.php Note: When On-Campus you should be logged in automatically when Off-Campus you will be prompt for a username and password Username: Same As COMPUTER LOGIN password listed above Password: Same As COMPUTER LOGIN password listed above Wi-fi Access SJUMobile Username: Same As COMPUTER LOGIN password listed above Password: Same As COMPUTER LOGIN password listed above Note: When entering the Username DO NOT include @stjohns.edu Faculty Logins BLACKBOARD, MYSJU, & UIS MYSJU Website: Mysju.stjohns.edu Username: First 7 letters of the Last Name then First Name Initial (Example: Jane Doe would be Doej) Password: Same as your Email password or use the default which is Sj(Storm ID Card Number) (Make sure to use a Capital "S") Note: I.T doesn't provide the X# please retrieve it from your Pay Stub or login to MySju, click Blackboard, select your name, Settings, and Edit Personal Info. • UIS Website: Stjohns.edu/UIS Username: XNumber (Capitalize the X) Password: Your default PIN aka PASSWORD is Sj and the eight digits from your XID number (Side Note: You can also log into MySju using the UIS password) • BLACKBOARD: Now accessed from MYSJU; link will be towards the top of the page CAMPUS COMPUTER, STJ EMAIL, & CAMPUS WI-FI • COMPUTER LOGIN: For Any Campus Desktop Or Laptop Username: First 7 letters of Last Name then First Name Initial (If unsure of username log into UIS and select View Email from the Personal Information Tab) Password: Current employees use your Email password - New employees use default password: Sj(Storm ID Number) (Capitalize the “S”) Note: The Storm ID number is on your St John's ID card, if an ID is needed please go to the Storm Card office located in ROTC Email: Office365.stjohns.edu Username: Use your Full Email (Username@stjohns.edu) Password: Same As COMPUTER LOGIN password listed above Note: It’s recommended to access email from Outlook installed on your computer when On-Campus. For Off-Campus Access go to: Office365.stjohns.edu • WI-FI ACCESS: SJUMobile Username: Same As COMPUTER LOGIN password listed above Password: Same As COMPUTER LOGIN password listed above